Karaoke!
by RaeFoxOni
Summary: [Oneshot] [SaSsy SaraSofia] After an unexpected meeting, Sofia plans to change Sara's lifestyle. [Short] Rated for some language, and mentions of alcohol. No flames!


A/n: Nyahaha! This is my telling you that I'm not dead. I know, I know, I burst your bubble, didn't I? Heh…good luck next time.

Oh, and I guess I'm supposed to warn you people that this is a f/f pairing. If you are opposed to slash, leave now or forever hold your peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. Lucky SOB. And I don't own the song 'Saving Me'. That would be Nickelback's property.

Hey, the line's finally back! Yesssss! Mwahahahaha! ...Heh...please, go on, read. I insist. I'm not crazy...

* * *

**Karaoke!**

**Sofia's POV**

After my shift was up, I spontaneously decided that I would visit a bar tonight. It wasn't like I'd drink so much to give myself a hangover; so work the next day wasn't an issue. Of course, with my luck, I just happened to end up at a bar with a sign out front that proclaimed 'Karaoke Night'. Hey, watch people embarrass themselves into oblivion and maybe meet someone in one go…sounded good to me.

I sat down at one of the tables close, but not too close, to the stage with a good view. I ordered just a regular beer and sat back to wait for it. Then, as to be expected, something unexpected happened. Up on stage, a nameless figure pushed a familiar face up to the mike. Sara Sidle was standing there dumbfounded, in her crime scene investigating outfit, and looking much like a deer caught in headlights. I thought it was pretty cute. Though, from the look on her face, she probably wasn't as amused as I was.

From when I saw her at work, she was a very uptight individual, and she frequently took double-shifts; or so I had been told. This was the perfect opportunity to see her loosen up. Though, I had to admit, I fully expected her to stammer that she needed to get to a crime scene. I chuckled when I saw her jump as the music started.

**Sara's POV**

I honest had no clue how I ended up in this situation. One moment, I was on my way to pick up a suspect in a murder investigation, and the next, I was being flagged down outside a bar. The person had pulled me out and shoved me in front of an audience…which wasn't exactly the brightest of ideas.

The music started, and I jumped a little. After a second, I realized that I had actually heard this song before, and judging by the genre, it was probably from Nick. Country was more of his thing than anyone else's that I knew. As the song came to the words, I noticed that the subliminal listening-but-not-hearing thing had actually put the lyrics in my mind, and before I knew what I was doing, I was singing.

Prison gates won't open up for me On these hands and these I'm crawlin' 

_Oh, I reach for you  
__Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
__These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
__All I need is you  
__Come please, I'm callin'  
__And oh, I scream for you  
__Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
__To be the last one standing  
__And teach me wrong from right  
__And I'll show you what I can be  
__Say it for me  
__Say it to me  
__And I'll leave this life behind me  
__Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
__With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
__And all I see is you  
__These city walls ain't got no love for me  
__I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
__And oh, I scream for you  
__Come please, I'm callin'  
__And all I need from you  
__Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

As the song ended, I heard applause, and realized that I had closed my eyes. I opened them and, for the first time, I actually scanned the audience. It wouldn't have surprised me to see only strangers' faces, but about four rows of tables back, I would swear that I saw Sofia Curtis, long-time object of my un-returned affection. I brushed it off as a trick of the light and hopped off-stage. I did have a suspect to pick up, after all, even if I was technically off-shift.

**Sofia's POV**

After she jumped off the stage, I slapped a bill on the table for the drink and sped off to try and find her before someone else with ulterior motives could. She was out the door in a heartbeat, on the way to do something for a case, I presumed. Work always did come first in her mind.

I caught her getting into her car a little ways down the sidewalk and yelled to get her attention. She looked up, perplexed.

"Hey," I called, "not a half-bad voice you got, Sidle."

"Curtis?" she asked and I laughed. "I didn't think it was you in there."

"Yeah, and I never thought I'd see you pushed up on stage, much less sing, but hey, I'll take what I can," I replied.

"Well, I was just on my way to pick up a suspect. This guy flags me over, and the next thing I know, I'm standing in front of those people."

"Are you even on-shift?" I roll my eyes at the resulting silence. Her lack of speech had answered the question quite well. "Jeezus, Sidle, do you ever take time off to yourself? All work and no play make Sara a very boring girl." Though it was relatively dark, I would swear I could see her blush, which made me smirk. For some reason, I felt attracted to the enigmatic brunette, and teasing her was, as a result, twice the pleasure.

I approached the driver's side where she was now seated. I knew that I also was blushing, because of the sheer proximity. Just to make things worse for both of us, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Why don't you ever take vacation time?"

**Sara's POV**

My mind reeled from the question (mostly from the hand on my shoulder, though). I knew my answer, but for her to ask it, it made no sense.

"I really don't have a reason to. The only thing I'd do would be just to stay home and read or something. It doesn't make sense when my work is what I look forward to." I shrugged. "Why?"

"I dunno," she replied, "It's just that you never do, and I figure sooner or later you would, but you don't." I looked at her strangely.

"You're not stalking me, are you?" She chuckled.

"No, I'm just trained to notice small things. There's also the little fact that you intrigue me. So, in that case, I notice more things about you than anyone else." My breath hitched. I intrigued her? I had always assumed that my affections were one-sided, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Of all people, why would I intrigue you?" The hand on my shoulder suddenly reached under my arm and lifted me from my seat, surprising me thoroughly.

"Wha-" my speech was cut off by her lips on mine. After a second, she pulled back.

"That answer your questions?" My stunned silence must've given her the answer, because she smiled.

"I have a proposition for you. As soon as you're done with your current investigation, take a week of work off, and I can help you with your fun problem."

"On one condition," I heard myself say. "You have to go back in there and sing a song yourself. You've heard me sing, now I want to hear you." Finally over the shock of the kiss, I was able to laugh when I saw her hesitate. Her hand twitched a second later, and she smiled.

"Deal."

---

**Sofia's POV**

True to my word, I went up on that stage and sang my heart out. Of course, that was mostly because I was trying to impress Sara, but in the end I got applause from the whole bar. And true to her word, two days later she announced that she would be taking the next week off, much to the surprise of her team.

Though I had some reservation as to her logic, I was outside the room when she did so because she asked me to. I saw the looks Catherine was giving me, and I was wondering if she was going to say something, but when Sara finished her proclamation, she just looked from Sara to me with a smile.

She walked out of the room, and I followed a little farther behind. When we got to my car, I opened the back and, with a quick look around, threw Sara in and jumped in behind her. Before she could make a sound, I captured her lips in a kiss. Any protest that might've come from the brunette halted, and she kissed back.

I knew the CSIs' building had cameras installed in the garage and, though not used by the security guards, they could be controlled by any computer with internet access in the building. I did not, however, know that Greg had a knack for spying on Sara. Well, I learned quite quickly when I heard a scream and a thud that sounded uncannily like his. I broke off another kiss and looked at the nearest camera. It was pointed directly at us. I smiled and waved. Sara, confused with as to what was going on, looked where I was waving and smacked her forehead.

"Hey, Cath, could you make sure he doesn't go into shock?" she asked the camera. It moved up and down in what would've been a regular nod. To me it just seemed strange. I merely smiled again, and grabbed Sara so that we could get going. I had a whole agenda of things she needed to do on her first actual week off.

**Catherine's POV**

As I watched them drive off, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I had to admit, though I thought Sara would eventually take some time off, I never expected it to be like that. Although…

I held out a hand to Nick, and he grudgingly slapped a 20 into it. I smiled.

"And what did I tell you?" He just grumbled. I turned back to the camera smugly, then looked down at Greg, who was lying on the floor from falling off of the stool in front of him. The whites of his eyes were visible and he was foaming at the mouth. I shook my head.

"Gimme a hand with him, would you, Nick?" Together, we pulled him to Grissom's office, which was currently unoccupied. As we exited, I hesitated, then left a hidden camera in the room. It would be funny to see when Grissom would wake Greg, who would then start rambling nonsense about what he saw. Ah, today turned out to be quite entertaining. Not to mention they had yet to tell Warrick…

* * *

A/n: Mwahahaha! This was fun to write. Please review, as it tells me what to improve. I also take criticism, as long as it's not flaming. Thank you. 

Oh, and y'know what's stupid? Neopets (which, though I am a teenager, I still love) wouldn't let my friend put the word 'yaoi' in her username, but it let me put 'yuri' in mine…heh…wow.

Nyahaha! Lurve! YURI 4EVA!!!


End file.
